smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarfed Down (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
Once Eska saw that the coast was clear, she went back to her house to sniff the scarf some more. She sighed, "I know I should return you, but I miss Benny too much! You're the only thing that might connect him to me. At least, for now." Eska sighed, picked up the scarf and put in in her nightstand drawer, "So no one will ever find you." Eska gave it one more kiss before she headed outside. Once she did, she was suddenly startled. "Oh, hello, Eska!" Gargamel stood in front of her, holding note cards, "How are you? How is your day going?" "Gargamel, what are you doing?" Eska asked him. "Oh, well, since I'm new on this thing," Gargamel explained, "I thought I would need to write some note cards down to help me memorize some things." "Gargamel, you don't need note cards," Eska smiled, "All you need to do is stay positive and be polite! Do you need me to show you?" "I guess I could use some help," Gargamel agreed and the two went around the village, Gargamel being taught how to say hello and thank you, and asking questions. "Hey, Eska," Gargamel asked her, "What were you doing in there anyway?" "Oh, uh, what do you mean?" Eska started to sweat. "I mean, your lights were off?" Gargamel wondered, "Were you asleep or something?" Eska sighed and looked at Gargamel, "Can you keep a secret?" "I can try," Gargamel crossed his fingers, "I'm not that good though. I may have to tell someone that can keep a good secret." "Ok, well," Eska explained, "You know how Benny had to leave the village? As in, he's not coming back to live here?" "Yea," Gargamel pouted, "And I was so set on being friends with him!" "Well, after he left," Eska tried to tell him, "I kinda....grabbed the opportunity to keep his scarf. I think he lost it or something, and when I heard he was moving on to get grounded to his nomadic roots, I kept it. So that I may keep his memory alive here. I was hiding it from Spiro and Laundry Smurf because they want to wash all the memories out! And I don't want to lose any sort of memory we had together!" "But, Eska, your memories can't be held in an object," Gargamel advised, "They're-" "Sorry, Gargamel, I'm gonna have to cut this short," Eska stopped him, "I feel like were being watched." "By who?" Gargamel asked. "Everyone!" Eska pointed at a nearby Smurf, "Look at those Smurfs trying to wash out my memories!" "But, Eska-" Gargamel tried to say. "I've hidden it in the drawer of my nightstand at home," Eska whispered to him, "So that NO ONE will find it!" Eska cackled insanely, "They'll NEVER find it!" "Eska, get a grip!" Gargamel shook her til she calmed down, "That scarf can't hold memories. It's-" Eska yawned, "All this is making me tired. I'm gonna hit the hay. See ya." Eska waved to him and headed home. "Um...bye," Gargamel waved back. When Eska got back to her home, she was settling down for a nap. She looked over at her nightstand drawer and smiled, "Guess I better have the scarf with me to sleep with." But when she pulled out the drawer, she gasped, "It's gone!!" Meanwhile, Axel, Astrid, Charming, and Allura were following the one path to find out where it leads. When it stopped, they looked everywhere, but nothing was present. "This was a total waste of time!" Allura stomped her foot, "It lead to nothing." "Hold it," Astrid looked deeper and found something shining in the dirt. She picked it up. It looked like the tip of something that had been chipped off. "Puzzle perhaps?" Charming asked. "Possibly," Astrid looked closer, "Infact, this certain piece looks like something I've seen before." Previous Next Category:Scarfed Down chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story